


Britanniques

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Brotherhood, M/M, hermaphrodite loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ou l'on en apprends davantage sur l'anatomie jotun et où Coulson prouve qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ses Avengers à lui perso qu'il a tout seul . Basé sur un prompt facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britanniques

L'Agent Phil Coulson était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un agent sénior du SHIELD.

Non… Phil Coulson était l'Agent.

Comme Nick Fury était l'Espion.

Lorsqu'on lui avait confié la surveillance de Tony Stark, malgré son statut, il avait un peu ronchonné. Surveiller un individu n'était pas de son niveau.

Puis il avait rencontré le clampin et avait admis que même un niveau six aurait eu du mal.

Puis il avait rencontré Thor qui s'était ajouté à sa petite collection de protégés.

Clint et Natasha étaient déjà sous ses ordres depuis un moment donc il n'avait guère eut de difficultés à s'adapter à de nouvelles charges.

Puis Captain America avait été retrouvé et il avait menacé Fury des pires tourments s'il n'avait pas la charge du soldat.

En échange, il s'était retrouvé également avec Banner sur les bras.

Avec le recul, Coulson réalisait que Fury avait parfaitement joué le coup.

Avant même qu'ils aient besoin d'eux, il avait construit les Avengers autour de lui.

C'était finement joué.

Lorsqu'il était "mort" pendant l'invasion Chitauris, cela avait donné le dernier coup de pouce nécessaire à l'équipe pour se souder, encore une fois autour de lui.

Il était "mort", certes, mais ils étaient soudés autour de lui d'abord à cause de lui et ensuite pour sauver la terre. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas en ressentir une grande humilité lorsqu'il était sorti du coma et qu'on lui avait expliqué la situation ?

Avec son caractère, sa réaction naturelle avait été de s'attacher encore davantage à "son" équipe.

Il avait bien sûr qu'autres agents et opératives sous ses ordres, mais les avaient confiés rapidement à d'autres. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de lui comme les Avengers.

Clint et Natasha étaient attachés à lui comme à un oncle bienveillant, tous avaient une confiance absolue en lui et l'affection entre eux était réelle.

C'était Stark qui avait commencé à le traiter de "super nanny" des Avengers mais c'était un titre que Coulson réfléchissait parfois à rajouter à sa carte de visite.

Plus le temps passait et plus se titre gagnait en importance pour lui.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Coulson admettait qu'il était de plus en plus une mère poule pour ces… non, ses six sauveurs du monde.

Ils étaient à lui, tout seul.

Et il défendait son pré carré bec et ongles s'il le fallait.

Pour l'aider, Fury avait voulu confier Stark, Banner, Thor et Barton à deux autres agents pendant qu'il garderait Natasha et Rogers sous ses ordres directs ainsi qu'un droit de chapeau sur les deux autres agents.

Ça ne s'était pas bien passé du tout.

Les Avengers avaient catégoriquement refusés d'écouter les deux pauvres niveaux six. Quant à Phil, il avait chassé les deux agents avec quelques mots bien choisit.

Il avait fallu une équipe de psychologues pour parvenir à les faire sortir de leur bureau en pleurant.

Puis Coulson avait été expliquer sa façon de penser à Fury.

Phil était connu pour son calme olympien en toute circonstance.

Pour la première fois depuis vingt-cinq ans que Coulson était au SHIELD, Fury l'avait entendu crier. Et ce n'était pas une expérience que quiconque dans l'helicarrier voulait renouveler.

Fury avait vu de première main pourquoi les Avengers considéraient Phil comme un Avenger honoraire.

Phil faisait tout simplement peur lorsqu'on s'en prenait à SES affaires. Et les Avengers étaient à lui, tout seul.

Pire. Fury avait réalisé qu'il n'avait AUCUN contrôle sur les Avengers. Le seul contrôle qu'il avait sur eux, il l'avait à travers Phil.

Si un matin Coulson se réveillait avec des envies de domination du monde, Fury était à peu près sûr qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'armée. Il aurait six super héros pour l'aider sans sourciller.

De quoi faire des cauchemars.

Ou pas.

Heureusement pour le SHIELD, Coulson était loyal.

La question était de savoir à qui. Fury aurait bien dit au SHIELD mais plus le temps passait et plus il réalisait que Coulson était d'abord loyal à son équipe puis à lui et enfin au SHIELD.

Ce n'était pas pareil.

Coulson était toujours loyal à ses agents avant tout.

C'était aussi pour ça que les hommes qui avaient travaillés sous ses ordres étaient tous aussi possessifs et protecteur avec lui, même après être passé sous les ordres d'autres opérateurs, même des années après.

Coulson était une mère poule de fait.

Lorsqu'on lui confiait quelqu'un, il le prenait sous son aile, le réparait s'il était cassé et le surveillait dès lors avec l'intensité d'un aigle. Même lorsque ses poussins quittaient le nid, il continuait à les surveiller de loin en loin, prêt à venir les défendre le cas échéant.

Il n'oubliait pas l'anniversaire du moindre agent qui avait été sous ses ordres et pensait toujours à envoyer un cadeau lorsque l'un d'eux avait un enfant ou se mariait.

Coulson était un peu une mama italienne aussi.

Lorsque Clint lui avait été confié le premier, Coulson avait eu du mal à parvenir à le convaincre de lui faire confiance. L'archer était juste un gamin suicidaire et bravache de seize ans qui venait d'échapper à une tentative de meurtre de la part de son propre frère. Barney avait voulu utiliser le choc de sa mort pour figer un instant les agents venus l'appréhender.

Phil avait été celui qui avait comprimé l'hémorragie à la gorge du gamin pendant que les secours arrivaient.

Puis Clint lui avait apporté Natasha sur un plateau. Il aurait dû la tuer mais avait estimé qu'elle serait plus utile au SHIELD que morte. Phil avait gagné des points de confiance avec Clint et celle de Natasha en se battant bec et ongle avec Fury pour pouvoir au moins donner une chance à la jeune femme.

Depuis, les deux agents lui vouait une confiance aveugle.

Paradoxalement, c'était cette confiance totale de ses agents (à lui tout seul qu'il avait) qui avait permis à Coulson d'accepter le dernier membre en date des Avengers avec la même tranquillité et le même esprit de conciliation.

S'il avait été capable d'apprivoiser tous les Avengers, de les réparer lentement un à un au point que même Hulk l'écoutait et lui obéissait sans protester, il pouvait bien donner une chance au dieu du Chaos non ?

Coulson n'avait pas pu résister longtemps au regard de chiot battu de Thor, mais plus bizarrement, de Clint.

Surtout de Clint en fait.

Clint était un peu le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Thor s'était absenté pour Asgard pendant deux jours pour en revenir avec son frère. Loki était dans un état lamentable.

Fury avait un peu gueulé jusqu'à ce que Thor, le visage de pierre, produise une lettre d'Odin lui-même.

Le dieu y expliquait que Loki avait servi une punition de deux siècles de tortures dans une poche temporelle. Comme Loki avait été autant possédé que Selvig ou Barton pendant son attaque de la terre, Odin s'excusait auprès de Midgar mais n'avait pas le cœur à faire durer davantage la punition de son fils et espérait que leur soif de vengeance serait apaisée par les deux siècles de souffrance de son fils. Odin insistait. C'était court il en avait conscience mais il n'avait pas le cœur de lui faire subir davantage.

Thor avait ensuite expliqué qu'il était juste sensé leur apporter la lettre et Loki rester à Asgard mais lorsqu'il avait appris que Loki était lui aussi possédé, Thor avait un peu pété les plombs. Il connaissait à présent assez les mortels pour savoir que s'ils en auraient voulu quand même un peu à Loki, ils n'auraient JAMAIS acceptés qu'il subisse deux siècles de tortures pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

Ça n'avait pas raté, les Avengers avaient tous promis de botter le cul d'Odin si le dieu avait le malheur de leur tomber dans les pattes. On ne torturait pas les innocents.

Fury avait donné son blanc-seing pour la présence de Loki à la tour Stark à condition qu'il ne pose pas de problème.

C'était Clint qui le premier avait pris Loki en charge. Lui savait ce qu'était une possession après tout.

Coulson s'était donc retrouvé à devoir très vite gérer le dieu.

Loki s'était excusé à profusion auprès de chacun d'eux pour ce qu'il avait pu leur faire même s'il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Tous avaient grincés des dents.

Recevoir des excuses pour quelque chose dont le responsable ne se rappelait même pas avoir commis leur laisser un mauvais gout dans la bouche, comme s'ils étaient des brutes qui venaient de frapper un homme à terre.

Comme toujours (mais après une petite catatonie d'une petite heure, quand même, fallait pas rire, il n'était qu'humain et se retrouver nez à nez avec le type qui avait failli le tuer ça lui avait quand même fait quelque chose), Coulson avait pris les choses en main.

Après avoir confié les soins médicaux indispensables de Loki à Banner histoire qu'il s'habitue le plus vite possible à sa nouvelle petite famille, Phil avait fait le tour des psy du SHIELD jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve un qui conviendrait. C'était un vieux papi en retraite depuis une douzaine d'années mais le vieillard était suffisamment peu menaçant avec sa tête de grand père indulgent pour que Loki se détende très vite et ne se sente pas en position de faiblesse face à lui.

Le vieil agent avec accepté immédiatement de reprendre momentanément du service.

Pendant trois mois, il avait vu le dieu quotidiennement puis les visites s'étaient espacées à trois par semaines avant que le vieil homme demande à Thor de suivre une séance par semaine avec lui aussi.

Puis, au bout d'encore un mois, le vieil agent avait diminué les séances solos de Loki à deux et ajouté une séance en commun pour les frères une fois par semaine.

En l'espace de six mois de conseils et surtout d'écoute, le psy avait permis aux deux frères de retrouver la relation tendre et fusionnelle qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'adolescents et que tout commence à aller mal. A présent, Loki ne voyait plus le psy qu'une fois tous les quinze jours, Thor une fois par mois, mais ils n'hésitaient pas, lorsque des tensions comme il ne pouvait manquer de resurgir régulièrement, à appeler le vieux monsieur pour une séance de groupe improvisé.

Thor avait failli baiser les pieds de Coulson de lui avoir permis de retrouver son petit frère adoré et de l'avoir soulagé de la douleur et de la rage qui restait après avoir appris son adoption.

A présent, Coulson rêvait de parvenir à convaincre Odin de se joindre à la thérapie familiale.

Il avait même fait passer une lettre dans ce sens au dieu par Thor.

Il attendait toujours la réponse d'ailleurs même s'il n'y croyait pas trop.

Coulson était un papa poule et l'assumait parfaitement.

Tellement bien d'ailleurs qu'il surveillait Loki d'un œil de lynx depuis trois jours.  
Alors qu'il était normalement relativement enjoué quand lâché seul avec Tony et Clint à faire des bêtises (ces trois-là ensembles étaient une catastrophe naturelle cherchant un endroit où se poser mais toujours très drôle à regarder imploser en plein vol jusqu'à ce que Fury leur tombe sur le râble et les gronde comme des enfants pas sages), Loki fuyait leur compagnie ce qui était inhabituel.  
Loki appréciait "beaucoup" Stark. Et Stark appréciait "énormément" Loki.

Ces deux-là se tournaient timidement autour sous l'œil protecteur de Thor qui m'appréciait que très moyennement qu'un séducteur comme le milliardaire fasse des avances à "son bébé petit frère tout innocent" qui devait avoir une collection d'amants trois fois plus longue au moins que celle de Thor, mais ça, fallait pas le dire. Thor resterait à vie persuadé que son petit frère était une frêle petite chose pure et innocente, quand bien même il l'avait aidé déjà à accoucher quatre fois d'après ce que Loki avait pu leur expliquer. La pureté et l'innocence ne semblait pas inconciliable pour Thor avec des grossesses.

Coulson ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

La xenobiologie, ce n'était pas son rayon.  
Le sien, c'était son équipe.

Et l'un des membres de son équipe était donc ronchon et agressif depuis plusieurs jours sans raison.

Thor avait même faillit se faire arracher la tête avec les dents lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement mangé la dernière grappe de raisin qui restait dans la cuisine l'avant-veille. Normalement, Loki aurait simplement envoyé un coursier Stark en racheter à l'épicerie du coin puisqu'il évitait le plus possible de sortir au milieu des gens. Loki n'aimait pas les gens. Déjà, la dizaine de personne qu'il côtoyait avec les Avengers faisait beaucoup pour lui. Pourtant ce matin-là, Loki avait insulté Thor sur tous les tons et utilisé toutes ses ressources de comédien tragédien pour faire culpabiliser à mort son ainé.

Thor avait juste carré les épaules et baissé la tête.

Lorsque Loki avait finalement été s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Thor (les deux frères étaient réellement redevenu inséparables au grand drame de Tony qui ne pouvait espérer se faufiler dans la chambre de Loki en douce), Coulson avait été demandé à Thor ce qui arrivait à son frère.

Thor avait haussé les épaules, pas plus déphasé que ça, avant d'expliquer à l'agent que ce n'était rien. Son frère était victime de telles crises d'agressivité une fois de temps en temps, de manière cyclique. Ça ne durait que quelques jours. Il fallait juste attendre que ça se passe. Ce n'était jamais plus d'une fois par an environ alors….

Coulson avait été dubitatif mais avait accepté l'explication.

A présent, l'agent était sûr qu'il y avait davantage qu'une légère instabilité psychologique momentanée.

Roulé en boule sur sa chaise dans la cuisine, Loki écoutait le briefing d'une voix morne. Il avait visiblement froid, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais mais transpirait visiblement. Il serrait les dents, frémissait régulièrement et avait des crampes. Les rides autour de ses yeux étaient la preuve manifeste qu'il avait une migraine.

Où avait-il déjà vu ce genre de symptômes ?

Thor, lui, couvait son frère du regard avec l'inquiétude triste de quelqu'un qui sait ce qui se passe mais ne peut rien faire.

Phil avait déjà vu ça mais chez qui ?

Soudain, Phil ouvrit de grands yeux avant de réaliser.

Tout était clair.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement du briefing sans que Fury ne cherche à le rattraper. Si Coulson partait en douce, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à faire d'important.

L'agent revint un petit quart d'heure plus tard, un sac en papier à la main.

Il se glissa près de jeune dieu qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur son siège au point que ses collègues commençaient à s'inquiéter.

"- Loki ? Vous voulez bien venir avec moi une minute ?"

Le jotun jeta un regard morne à l'Agent.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Coulson ?"

"- Rien, Colonel. Mais Loki va être indisponible quelques jours."

Fury jeta un regard significatif à son agent. Il acceptait son choix mais devrait lui expliquer plus tard.

Loki suivit Coulson en ronchonnant un peu.

Phil le poussa dans la salle de bain avant de lui donner le sac en papier.

"- Je ne sais pas ce dont vous avez besoin alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. Les modes d'emploi sont avec. Je vous attends dehors."

Surprit, Loki prit le sac.

Phil ferma la porte derrière lui pour attendit tranquillement que Loki ressorte.

Le jotun paraissait déjà un peu moins mal à l'aise mais tout aussi fatigué.

Phil le traina gentiment jusqu'au salon où il le fit allonger sur le canapé.

Le briefing finit, les Avengers rejoignirent le jeune dieu.

"- Ca ne va pas Loki ?" L'inquiétude de Tony était adorable.

"- Ce n'est rien, homme de métal. Ça sera passé dans quelques jours." Rassura Thor en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

Phil revint avec un verre d'eau et deux advils.

"- Avalez ça."

Pendant que Loki avalait les cachets, il souleva sans complexe le T-shirt du jotun pour placer dessous une bouillote puis appuyer doucement dessus.

Un gémissement à la limite du geignement de plaisir échappa au jotun.

"- Ho bon sang…"

"- Voilà, gardez ca sur le ventre jusqu'à ce que ça ait refroidit et appuyez un peu."

Puis il posa une couette légère sur les épaules de Loki.

"- Faites une sieste et ça ira déjà mieux ce soir."

Déjà somnolant entre le soulagement causé par la chaleur et la pression, Loki hocha légèrement la tête avant de s'endormir.

Thor resta près de son frère jusqu'à ce que Fury donne l'ordre du départ.

Ils laissèrent le dieu à la surveillance de JARVIS pendant qu'ils partaient sauver le monde.

Dans le quinjet qui les emmenait vers les dernières dévastations de Doom, Tony se coula vers Thor. Pour une fois, il avait décidé de ne pas aller sur site par ses propres moyens.

"- Thor… Qu'est-ce qu'à ton frère ?"

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter.

Le blond hésita un peu.  
C'était l'intimité de son frère quand même.

"- Rien, ami Stark. Ça sera passé dans quelque jour.

"- …. Thor, c'est bien qu'il y a quelque chose si ce sera passé. S'il est malade…"

"- Il n'est pas malade. Juste… indisposé."

Natasha ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Ho bon sang !"

"- Loki est un jotun…" S'excuse le prince.

"- Ca a pas dû être facile !"

"- Mais quoi ?" S'agaça Tony qui ne comprenait pas.

"- Tony, Loki à ses règles." Lâcha Natasha.

L'ingénieur resta bête une longue minute. Steve passa lentement au fushia, en même temps que Clint et Bruce.

"- …. Pardon ?"

"- Loki est un Jotun." Répéta Thor. "Il est hermaphrodite. " Il grimaça. "A part moi, personne n'est au courant à Asgard. Loki est déjà assez… féminin dans ses attitudes. Il ne voulait pas donner plus de munitions à ceux qui se moquaient de lui. S'il avait été consulté une guérisseuse, ça aurait quand même finit par se savoir. Avec les années, il a pris l'habitude de se cacher dans mes appartements pendant cette période désagréable. Même notre mère n'est pas au courant. C'est aussi pour ça que c'est toujours moi qui l'ai aidé à accoucher. Son… Anatomie particulière est toujours resté notre secret."

Les Avengers firent la grimace, mal à l'aise. D'être confronté à ce petit secret leur exprimait plus clairement que tout le reste à quel point les deux frères leur faisaient confiance. Parce que Thor n'aurait pas lâché ça sans l'aval de son frère.

"- Et puis… a ne pouvoir en parler à personne, j'imagine qu'il n'a jamais trouvé comment se soulager un minimum." Compatit Natasha.

"- J'ai aidé Loki à faire de tour de toute la bibliothèque d'Asgard sur le sujet mais ce n'est pas le genre de sujet sur lequel les bibliographes de guerre aiment à se pencher. Les informations se passent à l'oral de mère en fille."

"- Asgard est un royaume rétrograde, Thor." Remarqua aigrement la jeune femme.

"- Sur certains sujets, c'est certains."

Tony se tourna soudain vers Coulson.

"- Mais comment qu'il a su, encore, notre super Agent, là ?"

Phil haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai eu de nombreuses femmes sous mes ordres, j'ai depuis longtemps apprit à gérer ce genre d'impondérables. Lorsque je me suis souvenu que Loki était un Jotun, la cause de son inconfort a été évidente."

Natasha approuva. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou le pauvre agent avait dut aller en catastrophe à la pharmacie pour elle avant une mission imprévue.

"- Bon, les filles, quand vous aurez finit de causer taille de Tampax." S'agaça Fury. "Doom vous attends hein?"

Tony sauta le premier du quinjet, l'esprit plein de questions.

Et bizarrement émoustillé.

Il aurait bien été voir en profondeur comme était conformée l'anatomie du jeune dieu du chaos.

#####################################

Loki ouvrit à peine un œil lorsque ses camarades entrèrent dans le penthouse.

Il se sentait un peu mieux mais la douleur ne le lâchait pas vraiment.

Il avait repris plusieurs antalgiques mais sans effet.

JARVIS avait émis l'hypothèse qu'ils ne convenaient pas à son métabolisme ce qui était sans doute le cas.  
Alors Loki s'était roulé en boule autour de sa bouillotte avec une série télé débile en fond sonore et somnolait lamentablement.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur ses cheveux.

"- Thor ?"

Le blond le souleva dans ses bras.

"- Veux-tu aller te coucher, mon frère ?"

Loki hocha la tête péniblement.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus d'une heure sans devoir aller se changer et c'était insupportable pour se reposer.

"- Je veux bien."

Thor le porta jusqu'à leur chambre puis le mit sous la couette avant de l'abandonner le temps de prendre une douche puis se glissa près de lui pour le garder au chaud.

Loki finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et peu réconfortant qu'il abandonna vers deux heures du matin.

Thor dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, comme toujours.

Loki l'abandonna pour un passage à la salle de bain puis sortit de la chambre pour s'installer sur le canapé.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il savait que la douleur sourde l'empêcherait de se rendormir jusqu'au lendemain.

"- Vous devriez dormir."

"- Agent Coulson… Merci pour votre aide ce matin."

Phil balaya les remerciements d'un revers de main.

Il faisait toujours au mieux pour ses protégés et Loki en faisait partie à présent.

"- Et merci pour votre discrétion sur le moment."

"- Vous auriez quand même dû me prévenir avant."

"- Je ne peux jamais prévoir quand ce genre de bêtise va me tomber dessus."

Phil s'assit près du prince après lui avoir fait une tasse de verveine à la menthe.

"- L'advil ne vous as pas aidé ?"

"- Pas vraiment."

Loki pressa la bouillote contre son ventre.

"- Je HAIS ma vie des fois."

Le ton était si ouvertement scandalisé et presque enfantin que Coulson ne put s'empêcher de rire gentiment.

"- Vous devriez vraiment aller vous coucher."

"- Je vais passer ma nuit à me tortiller dans tous les sens. Je vais finir par réveiller mon frère et il a besoin de repos."

Phil réfléchit une minute, l'esprit tourné vers une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Natasha quelques années plus tôt. Puis il se décida.

Lorsque Loki eut finit sa tasse, il la lui prit des mains, la posa sur la table basse puis prit la main du dieu.

"- Venez."

"- Coulson ?"

"- Puisque l'advil ne vous a pas soulagé je connais quelque chose qui le fera."

Loki grogna.

"- Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un couteau dans le ventre." Avoua le dieu.

Coulson entraina le dieu jusqu'à sa chambre.

"- Allongez-vous."

Un peu dubitatif subitement, Loki hésita.

Il obéit quand même et se détendit même un peu lorsque Phil s'installa en petit cuillère dans son dos. L'agent glissa ses mains sur son ventre pour le masser doucement.

Entre la chaleur et la pression, le dieu se détendit un peu plus.

"- Je vais vous empêcher de dormir."

"- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Vous êtes mon travail après tout."

Loki pouvait presque sentir le sourire de l'agent derrière lui.

Le massage impromptu le détendit si bien qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque les mains de Coulson glissèrent dans sa ceinture puis rapidement plus bas.

Il hoqueta brutalement lorsque les mains de l'agent se refermèrent gentiment sur son entrejambe.

"- COULSON !"

"- Du calme, Loki… Laissez-vous aller. Je vous ai dit que j'allais vous soulager et c'est bien ce que je suis en train de faire."

Sensible comme il l'était à cause de son cycle hormonal, le dieu se débâtit mollement, très vite soumis à la caresse chaude et parfaitement calibrée de l'agent. Phil savait ce qu'il faisait et le faisait très bien.

"- Puisque les antalgiques artificiels ne vous font rien, nous allons nous rabattre sur les endorphines."

Loki gémit doucement, bien trop perdu dans les sensations que lui prodiguait l'agent pour protester encore. Phil avait raison en parlant d'endorphine. Normalement, Loki n'aurait jamais dû réagir aussi vite et aussi fort mais toutes ses sensations étaient concentrées sur la douleur de son ventre. Le plaisir qu'il tirait des mains de l'agent n'en été que plus fort à cause de la douleur qui le tenaillait.

Tout à fait concentré sur son travail, Phil laissa ses doigts dérivés un peu, bien décidé à ne pas se concentrer uniquement sur le membre du prince.

Il explora manuellement consciencieusement toute l'anatomie du Jotun, cataloguant pour information ultérieure toute découverte qu'il pouvait faire.

Il restait l'Agent quand même….

Il caressa doucement les testicules du prince d'une main puis les pressa doucement dans sa paume pendant que son autre main glissait lentement de la base du membre jusqu'au bout avant de couvrir la petite fente du pouce et d'effacer une goutte de rosée d'un geste rapide.

Loki donna doucement des hanches sous la douce pression qu'exerçait l'agent.

"- Phil…"

"- Laissez-vous aller…"

Le prince était de toute façon bien incapable de faire autre chose.

La douleur avait depuis longtemps disparue pour le laisser plus sensible qu'une gamine à sa première fois.

Les mains exploratrices descendirent encore un peu. Même s'il savait ce qu'il allait trouver, il resta quand même surprit de tomber sur une petite ouverture qui n'avait rien à faire là sur un corps masculin. Il y glissa doucement deux doigts sur une phalange, juste de quoi titiller l'ouverture.

Loki lâcha un petit cri qu'il étouffa dans l'oreiller. Il arqua le dos lorsque de longues convulsions prirent naissance entre ses jambes, bien différentes d'un orgasme masculin.

Phil haussa un sourcil, fasciné de voir le dieu jouir ainsi. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler sur sa main qui n'avait rien à voir avec du sperme ou même du sang.

"- Phil…"

Il sentait Loki trembler entre ses bras. Ses doigts sur le membre durcit glissèrent plus rapidement dessus jusqu'à ce que le dieu d'assouvisse finalement une fois encore.

Le jotun se retourna dans les bras de l'humain pour venir nicher son front contre son épaule.

Phil attrapa un mouchoir en papier sur la table de nuit pour se nettoyer rapidement puis caressa doucement le dos du jeune dieu déjà endormit.

Amusé, l'agent le laissa dormir tout son saoul.

###########################################

Thor était inquiet.

Il s'était réveillé tôt.

Il manquait quelque chose à son sommeil.

Son frère.

Immédiatement, il avait à peine prit le temps de sauter dans un bas de jogging pour aller cogner comme un sourd à la porte de la chambre de Tony.

"- STARK ! OUVREZ IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Si Loki était là, il allait tuer Stark pour avoir dévoyé son petit frère adoré.

"- STARK !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Thor ?"

Le dieu ne jeta même pas un regard à Steve ni à Clint qui arrivaient, encore la figure enfarinée.

Il était TOT bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que trafiquait Thor ?

"- STAAAARK !"

Tony finit par venir ouvrir.

"- Ou est-il ?" Siffla l'asgardien en attrapant l'humain par le col

"- Q… Qui ?"

"- Mon frère."

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit ici?"

"- J'ai des yeux pour voir, Stark ! Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège avec Loki."

Il repoussa le milliardaire pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre.

Loki n'y était pas.

Il en fut soulagé une minute avant de s'inquiéter à nouveau immédiatement.

OU était son frère ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

"- JARVIS, où est Rodolphe ?"

"- Monsieur Laufeyson est dans la chambre de l'Agent Coulson." Informa calmement l'IA.

Les Avengers se figèrent une seconde.

… Naaaaan…..

Phil quoi !

Et Loki !

Juste…  
Naaaaaan….

Puis ils s'entre regardèrent et filèrent comme le vent un étage plus bas pour toquer à la porte de la chambre de l'agent.

Phil ouvrit presque immédiatement, correct dans son costume noir. L'agent finissait de faire son nœud de cravate.

Dans le lit, Loki dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- Qu'est-ce que mon frère fait ici ?"

Sans se démonter une seconde, Phil mit son taser dans son holster de ceinture, son 9mn dans celui d'aisselle, le petit un-coup dans celui de sa cheville et divers couteaux dans des fourreaux camouflés un peu partout. Et ça, ce n'était que pour une simple journée de bureau.

"- Je l'ai trouvé en train de se tourner et se retourner dans le canapé. Je l'ai juste laissé dormir là."

Thor fixa l'agent sous le nez.

Il était évident qu'il ne le croyait pas.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Loki sur lui malgré le gel douche et le déodorant.

"- On va dire que je vous crois…" Gronda Thor. "Juste parce que Loki à l'air mieux."

Phil leva les yeux au ciel.  
Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ses hommes.

Mais c'était son boulot après tout.  
Et Coulson était connu pour toujours tout faire pour ses hommes.

Toujours.

#fin#


End file.
